Forgive My Love
by Fusiko
Summary: Time has passed, but Wakka's feelings keep troubling him. Oneshot. A light [WakkaxLulu]


**A/N: So yeah I finally finish this puny little fic. It's not the best, frankly I'm not too fond of it and for some odd reason it took me over 4 months to finish it and this is what I get. I haven't played the game in a while so it's more than likely I messed up on a few things. So forgives for that.**

**Don't own the characters…sadly.**

* * *

Peace had fallen over Spira, all those that survived the calamity, were enjoying that calm allowing all their past fears to be forgotten. Festivals bloomed, as celebrations continued despite the elapsed time that had come to pass. One village in particular was in the midst of celebration, much to the discontent of one particular woman. Sighing she turned away from the preparations her long dress swishing around her as she retreated into her home. 

-----

Waltzing into the village, broad smiles, The Besaid Aurochs returned from practice, with the return of their captain the team felt complete after so long, although it took much persuading they managed to win over the ex-guardian. Laughing greatly Wakka patted Letty on his shoulder. "Keep playing like that and we'll be invisible ya?" Cheering loudly, they ended their practice, as they parted ways.

Now alone Wakka made his way into Besaid. Although things were back to normal, his mind still troubled him. Sometime near the end of the pilgrimage, his feelings began to befuddle him. Each time they began to bother him he'd pushed them into the darkest corners of his mind, needing to focus on the matter at hand. Sin needed to be defeated, Yuna needed to be saved, all of it taking more importance than his sudden change of heart. But now that was in the past, now his mind was free from such thoughts allowing what he had suppressed to resurface, bringing back those unwanted feelings. He knew it was wrong, how could he feel such things? It was wrong and it was a betrayal for his deceased brother. _Just don't think about it ya?_ He reminded himself as he made hi way over to the home of the woman who had somehow won his heart's attention unknowingly. _Knowing her, she's probably upset right now._ He chuckled, imagining Lulu's disapproval of the festival, it being the second of the month.

Approaching her door, he knocked on the light wood, holding onto the blitz ball under his opposite arm. Not having to wait for long, he was soon greeted by the serious woman. "What brings you here Wakka?"

"Figured I'd come keep you company during the festival." Her lips pressed together in a frown at the word festival. As expected from her, Wakka grinned. "It should be fun ya?"

"It's ridiculous. How many times must they celebrate?" Shrugging, Wakka shifted the placement of the ball.

"It's nice though, everyone smiling and having fun." Lulu sighed not wanting to argue about it anymore. "Besides…"

"I get your point." Reluctant though she was she gave in, giving him a small smile, of which caused a shiver of a tingle through his system.

-----

The night sky was clear, every star glowing brightly, the festivities going on before them "They're all acting like fools." Looking at the happy people, many of which had already gotten drunk, Lulu's lips pressed tightly together in an all too familiar frown.

"But they're happy ya? It's good to celebrate." Frowning, the glum woman remained silent. Noticing her expression not changing, Wakka sighed, shaking his head. She was being more stubborn than usual. "Come on let's go." Looking up at him in disbelief, she watched him heading away from the festivities.

"I thought you wanted to go."

"There's no point ya? Not if you're going to be miserable the whole time." Walking away from the sounds of music, laughter and activities, Wakka headed towards the outskirts of the village. Sighing Lulu followed behind him silently, not wanting to argue with his decision. "This looks good." Standing before a low curved hill, he smiled back at Lulu.

"You wanted to come here?"

"Yeah, it's nice you know? And you can still see the festival without being there. Thought you'd like that." Smiling at her, he sat down comfortably on the long blades of grass cushioning his seat. For once Lulu was truly surprised. Wakka had said and done many things to surprise her, more like aggravate her at times but this was something else.

"I'd like this? Hmmm, I suppose I would." Settling besides the tanned man, she felt rather at peace with herself. She couldn't help but smile, which by chance Wakka had seen.

"It's nice to see you smile. You should do it more." Glancing up at him, Lulu remained silent as he turned his face away hiding the faint blush that was adding more color to his already darkened skin.

"Perhaps." At her words his head turned, eyes looking down at hers. His smiling returning to his lips he nodded slowly.

"That'd be nice." The soft sounds of joy carried into the breeze towards them, bringing a strange warmth to the two. It was now more than ever that Wakka couldn't ignore the twinge in his heart. _Forgive me ya? For this feeling._ He thought to himself as he watched Lulu through the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure he will." Lulu spoke softly surprising the thoughtful blitz player. "I'm sure he will." She repeated as she leaned onto his arm.


End file.
